rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Demonlock666/The Burning Legion (OOC)
The necessary OOC information about the guild, provided with small information on the races. If you have any questions be sure to leave a message on my talk page and I will try to answer them. As a side-note, I will also try to help you in-game as well on my character: Sathen. Races While there are indeed many demon races in the Burning Legion, it is only rational to start from the lesser ones. You will be able to choose from the following races: *'Imp' – Fierce little demons that rely on throwing balls of fire at their enemies, usually on fire themselves. Their personality tests the patience of all those around them, making them unpleasant to be near. Fel imps are quite similar to regular imps, although appear as the more mutated version, still utilizing their fire abilities and retaining their hyperactive character. *'Succubus' – Demons that are known for using their beauty to their advantage, the succubi are skilled seductresses. While the Legion uses them as mostly interrogators, they can still be capable of fighting on the field of battle, with the shadow magic and their whips. *'Satyr' – The original satyrs are the descendants of the kaldorei highborne, given great strength from the fel mutations that was wrought so many years ago. They are skilled in both close and ranged combat, using their blades, bows or magic to their advantage. *'Felguard' – The basic soldiers of the Burning Legion, the felguards are walking walls of meat that obey their master’s command. They enter combat with their weapons by their side to crush all those who oppose. There are those that are capable of using magic though a felguard will not rely on it in combat. Most felguards are not as intelligent as their mo’arg engineer brethren but can be formidable nonetheless. *'Gan’arg' – Tinkerers of the Legion that aid their mo’arg masters in devising new ways of technological mayhem. If the situation of entering combat occurs, they will readily use their technology to best their enemy. Recruitment The recruitment is in-character, of course, and is held in the guild phase that will be open during the recruitment. Upon arriving to the Gorgathor Hold, you are to speak with lord Sarux, who will inspect your competence through a series of questions. The questions are brief and will determine if you have the basic understanding of how your demon should behave. If everything is successful after Sarux’s small “initiation”, you will be invited to the guild and free to explore the recruitment area, provided you do not disturb the environment around you. Other *The guild believes in progression, which is why I will not allow powerful demons to join right away. However, I will reward loyalty and event attendance, which will play a big role in acquiring these perks. *The guild timeline is set around the beginning of Wrath of the Lich King events, though what happens on Azeroth shouldn’t really concern you. The guild will progress up to the current timeline, hopefully. *Hopefully I won't be forced to remove someone from the guild due to his or her behaviour towards others. Remember to treat fellow members with respect! Morphs These are all of the morphs that are fitting for your character. Note that the scale of each morph won't always be fitting, so I advise you change it as well to a more appropriate one. You are free to choose your own weapons, assuming your character needs them, and that it is appropriate. WoWScrnShot 050613 101235.jpg|Gorgathor Hold, one of the recruitment areas! Scarybeast.png|The pit lord Gorgathor! Category:Blog posts Category:The Burning Legion Category:Demon Category:Guild Category:OOC